The Wings of Freedom
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: A childhood of heroes and chains. A story about letting go.


AN: Reddit Request, exactly 1k words long

Death comes for us all. Or so the stories say. Like windswept debris cluttering the misty eyes of hopeless romantics, it was but a stain to be pushed aside for life's greater mysteries.

It was there that Tsubasa Oribe, rising star of Fortuna Entertainment, had sought out more than what she expect. Mirages were those of human souls who fight and live for the songs of humanity. Yet, she felt herself unworthy to be the vessel of such. To be empowered by pure raw emotions captured in such an elegant and refined way... Everything was still new to her and she wanted to make it a place of comfort.

She had asked Caeda, her mirage, for her Pegasus. She needed to know more, needed to see more. There was so much vastness and wonderment hidden right beneath the surface which called to her, worlds of living weapons and sharp eared heroes that she had foreseen in the backs of her eyes, hiding. Her Pegasus, no... their Pegasus was her ticket to discovery.

She had bid farewell to her friends of Fortuna; Itsuki, Touma, Kiria, Ellie, Mamori, Tiki and even the stoic Yashiro. It would only be a few days, she had told them. Though most had offered to join her she had rejected all, saying that it is in her duty as an Idol, as woman who had to express the universal feelings of love, joy, sorrow and doubt in her music.

Flying off into the distance on wings made of beauty and freedom, flapping mercilessly to a stage of stars and dreams. Warp after warp, outrealm after outrealm, they all passed by her like the flickering of colors against a boundless ocean. She needed to find it... an inspiration, her muse. Though every single place that pasted by her had their own culture and history to unveil she wanted something that spoke to her.

And finally she found it.

She flies, almost clumsily, to the embrace of magic and childhood delusion. There sprawled in the grass was a sleeping creature who looked like the embodiment of innocence. It's appearance was that of a pink blob, squishing and rolling around in the dirt. Reeling back the reigns of her Pegasus, she attempted to land down a distance away to prevent the soul from waking up. Her Pegasus had almost stepped on him.

"Ah!"

Before her Pegasus could truly land she slipped and fell to the ground, collapsing on top of the pink wonder. Luckily for her, it broke her fall.

"Oh! Ah! I'm sorry!" Tsubasa quickly ran up, her face a bright red. "Oh my gosh! Are oou yokay!?"

The creature had awoken, barely rustled. Eyes wide and blue, like the ocean, it gazed up at her.

"Poyo..." It cried.

Tsubasa jumped. Her heart was set somewhat aflutter by it, as if intimidated by it's gaze. The Pegasus had nudged her gently with it's head and brought her back into reality. She focused.

Within reach, within her touch. Gently prod the round wonder. Her fingertips grazed him. His eyes watched lazily, his mouth agape.

"I saw you... in a dream once..." she said, her fingers caressing his top. "You were a hero who saved the world again and again."

She needed to speak, she felt more inclined to speak now than ever on the past. During the time of her sister's disappearance where she felt like the world was crumbling before her... During the time when she felt so much guilt being the only survivor of the major incident happening during her sister's big night... The times where the only thing she can do is sing of pain...

She remembers dreams of heroes and villains fighting to the ends of the earth... She remembers glory and joy as heroes had braved various tribulations to get to where they are now... She remembers fear and doubt as villains act on their wicked ways to get what they want... She remembers... anything other than the anguish brought on her... a dim light... and her beloved sister...

"Poyo..."

The round soul had raised one of it's stubby pink arms in the air and pointed at her face. She was crying.

"I had remembered that time..." she was shaking as she spoke. "When I would love nothing more than to die! When I couldn't help but think that I could never aspire to be like my sister! That I could never reach her level! Where everything below me was crumbling! You saved me you know that!?"

She fell to her knees and covered her face. The soul became saddened.

"I remember your trips to a cursed paradise as clear as day! How you ran races with the Penguin King! How you were cursed to have no arms or legs! How a masked man forced you to fight! The King of Nightmares, the copy cats, the sneaky mice, even the airship all remain in my mind clear as day!"

He trotted closer, making a small mew sound as if to call attention.

"Why am I here now!?"

Her throat was scratching. A record's break and the vocals shatter... Like a scared child she was long ago whose fears of death and longing bound her to her seat. Those days of fear unimaginable...

"Poyo..."

He had patted her head.

"Ah... Ah!" She jumped up again. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have started crying so much!"

He looked up at her with curiosity, tilting to the side to mimic his thoughts.

"I had a reason to come here," she said.

She wiped away her eyes, her makeup smearing a bit in the corner.

"You were my hero..." she said. "You saved me when no one else would."

He did not understand.

"So thank you..." she whispered. "Thank you... from the bottom of my heart."

On the heels of angels she turned to her Pegasus. Her eyes were staring longing at him as she got up the saddle.

"Goodbye Hero of Dreamland... Goodbye Kirby."

With that she flew away.


End file.
